


Once More

by sevenisles



Series: Chance Encounters [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenisles/pseuds/sevenisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons singing. Must be another apocalypse.<br/><i>Dean drops unceremoniously into a chair beside him and says, "So that was pretty fucking weird."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

Dean is washing the green gunk from his hands. They had just tackled a five-hundred-pound Chirago demon, who had, inexplicably, been singing a musical number; complete with full-on synchronized dancers and a back-up choir. After the initial shock, they attacked, and unexpectedly received help from a bleached blonde Englishman who looked oddly suited for the graveyard he happened to be strolling through. When they had introduced themselves, the blonde quirked an eyebrow, lit a cigarette that came from within the depths of his black duster, and said his name was Spike. Dean had chuckled, figured he had been another hunter, and they parted ways with a “Hey, nice uppercut, by the way” and “Yeah, right. You blokes take it easy.”

His hands still look a little green. He scrubs harder with another pump of soap from the dispenser. “Hey, Sammy!” he calls from behind the bathroom door, “Find anything yet?”

“Not yet!” is the muffled reply.

His hands look decent enough now. Dean hopes it’s not going to stain his skin or anything disgusting like that. He wipes his hands on a towel and emerges from the bathroom, finding Sam hunched over his laptop.

Dean drops unceremoniously into a chair beside him and says, "So that was pretty fucking weird."

"What, the dancing demon, or the fact that it was singing about happy cheeseburgers?"

"Come _on_ ," Dean manages, "There has to be _something_. Demons don't just decide to belt out home-made showtunes for no apparent reason."

"Well how am I supposed to know?"

Dean is silent for a moment. "What did Bobby have to say?"

"Nothing, as you can imagine. He's never come across any singing demons before. And there's nothing in dad's book even remotely close. What the hell are we dealing with?"

"Fuck if I know. This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever experienced in my life."

Dean idly begins mentally cataloging all the more absurd moments of his life, and about half-way through a lightbulb flickers hesitantly into life.

Sam is quietly scanning the screen of his laptop.

"Hey," Dean begins. Sam looks up expectantly. "What if it's that.. you know. The guy in the box. The Doctor."

"You think?"

"Sounds like him, doesn't it? Practically his MO, weird stuff happening for no reason. And when I say weird, I mean _weird_." There's a pause. "I still don't know what they do inside that thing. How much room is in there, do you think?"

Sam rolls his eyes with the practice of someone who has heard far too many crackpot theories in his time.

"I don't know, Dean. I mean, what if it's the Trickster?"

"Who, Loki? Nah. Do you see any dead dicks outside?"

Sam is quiet.

"Yeah, didn't think so. Doesn't fit."

They discuss several possibilities for about an hour before Dean decides he doesn't have a clue, and would rather watch TV instead. His fingers have nearly reached the remote when a windy, grinding noise rattles through their room. "I KNEW IT!" Dean yells, jumping up from the chair to stand next to his brother.

The TARDIS appears with a vworp. The Master stumbles out the door clutching his side, wheezing with intense laughter. The Winchesters stare. It's another five minutes before he can compose himself and when he finally straightens, he wipes a tear leaking from his eye. "Hello, boys," he says. "Unpleasant as ever to see your bloody faces again."

"Yeah, well, you weren't exactly invited," Dean snaps.

"Oh, temper. What's got you in such a twist? Wait, never mind. I don't actually care."

Dean glares, and Sam opens his mouth to speak but the door opens again and the Doctor steps out, confused, with Rose right behind him. With one glance at the couple, the Master is cackling with something that could be described as glee.

"What the hell is his problem?"

"Oh, funny story actually," the Doctor begins, still looking baffled.

" _Singing_ ," the Master chokes. "They. Were _singing_. Fucking Christ," he manages, before once again being crippled with laughter. The Doctor pulls a face. "Oh, right. Well, Rose and I, er—"

The Master continues laughing with a renewed vigor.

"Let me guess," Sam says, "Musical number?"

"Yeah," says Rose breathily. "How'd you know?"

"We saw one on the way back," he answers.

The Master has managed to sit down in one of the armchairs of the motel, periodically chuckling. "This is the happiest day of my life," he says unsteadily. "Of all the times I tried killing you, it would've been a real shame to have missed that, because—"

"Yeah, okay psycho. Whatever," Dean interrupts. "Do you guys have anything to do with this?"

"No, why?"

"We just sort of figured."

"Oh. Understandable, I suppose, but—"

The Doctor pauses to stare at the Master, who had begun creeping closer to the shotgun laying diagonally across a bed. "Are you really going to let him take that?"

Dean sighs and grabs the weapon from the bed. "So you don't have anything to do with this," he says, the Master staring daggers into his back.

"No."

"So what exactly are you doing here?" asks Sam.

"Jam," Rose pipes up.

"Jam?"

"Yeah, we ran out. And then.. started singing about it." Rose looks uncomfortably at the Doctor, whose eye twitches marginally. "I didn't actually _mean_ what I sang," he whispers suddenly to the blonde. "It was the heat of the moment, and—"

The Master is inconsolable, howling with mirth.

The Doctor looks like he's going to explain what he means, but Dean holds up a hand. "I don't think we really need to know about that."

"Right. Well. We'll just.. be off, then." He grabs Rose by the elbow and drags her inside the TARDIS. The Master grins with all his teeth and salutes the brothers before following the other travelers inside.

The TARDIS vanishes.

Sam and Dean look at each other. "Man," Dean says, "I will _never_ understand those people."

If either of them break out into song, they never talk about it. Ever.

-


End file.
